1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hinged dispensing closures for containers and more particularly, to snap-open type closures in which the lid snaps away from the base to permit product to be dispensed from such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinged dispensing closures for containers are known, as represented in the prior art patents of record herein. Such closures commonly include a pivotally mounted lid hingedly connected to a base and capable of being moved between a closed and an open dispensing position. In the closed position, the lid covers a dispensing opening formed in the base, and in the open position, the lid is moved away from the opening to permit product to be dispensed from the container.
Prior art closures with pivotally mounted lids also are known to include hinge constructions to maintain the lid in open position away from the base without an outside restraining force, and also to maintain the lid in closed position over the base such as by friction fit of matingly engagable parts between the lid and the base. Representative illustrations of such closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,502 and 5,007,555 which are owned by the same assignee as the assignee of the present application. The disclosures of said commonly owned patents hereby are incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to provide a convenient and expedient structure for causing the lid of such closures to snap open with respect to the base to permit dispensing of the contents of the container on which such closure is mounted. Preferably, such structure is operable upon engagement of a single digit on a hand of the user so that a container is openable with minimal effort and inconvenience.